Life is Different
by LoveStories
Summary: If your bored and just starts a fight out of nowhere don't be bored cause me SAKURA HARUNO has arrived Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, if I did would I be writing this?**

**Summary: What would happen if you add a Strong, loudmouth that has a scary twin brother in SUNA and is known to have scared the scariest teacher in Konoha High and also have burned down Sound High for an unknown reason. **

**Lovestories: Here it is first ever fiction hope you like it!!**

**Gaara: If you don't hope you can sleep with one eye open Muhahahahahahah!!! **

"_Blah blah" Sakura talking_

"_**Blah blah" IS talking**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Konoha" said a Stewardess to a pink hair girl "Thank" said the girl whose name is Sakura Haruno. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top that said **Wrist Knife EMO** and ended above her mid section and black short shorts.

"_Che! I'm so DEAD when aunty found out I got kicked out again she totally flipped" _

"_**well it was your idea to make Gaara fan-girls in to green monters which WAS HILARIOUS!!!" **_

"_Shut up I think I see something in the exit door"_. Sakura was looking at a crowd and checked out in what was going on "AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a random man that was flying in the air. " THAT'S IS WHAT YOU GET YEH PERVET" screamed a woman with blond hair and big boobs.

"_Found you Aunty Tsunade" _thought Sakura

" What never have seen a woman kick ass" screamed Tsunade at the crowd when the disbursed

"Well I can see you still got your attitude aunty" said Sakura

"Hey who SAKURAAAAAAAA" said Tsunade while running to Sakura and giving her a big hug

" So how was your flight huh?" asked Tsunade

"_She isn't yelling at me right now why" _thought Sakura

"It was fine" answered Sakura While looking around the thought _"I know…" _

"_**because there are Witnesses GOD Gaara is right u do need a Brian" answered IS**_

"_Shut up you are me too you Know" _Thought Sakura Smugly

"_**Smartass…"said IS**_

While walking to the car Tsunade put Sakura's Suitcases in the trunk and sat at the drivers seat and Sakura doing the same in the passenger seat _"3,2,1"_

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FIRST SOUND THEN SUNA I THOUGHT "SHE'LL BE OK HER BROTHER IS THERE" THEN BANG HE HELPS YOU what am I going to do with you" said Tsunade

" Well I wasn't my fault in the first place Gaara paid me to do it plus it WAS HILAROUS," said Sakura the car was quite

Sakura had a sweat drop on her head. The car was too quite " soooo" said Sakura trying to think of something to say " How's your day" asked Sakura " fine except for the fact me nice got kicked out of school for what making people green I hear huh" said Tsunade

Then the car stopped in front of a school "_Konoha High a weird name that's for sure but why did we stop here and why dose the name "_

"Aunty why did we stop here" asked Sakura

"Remember Sakura I'm a principle of this school and this is also the school you'll be transferring to also DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR" Said Tsunade very angered

" alright quite it with the yelling I said it wasn't my fault alright GOD why did I get kicked out and my TWIN brother didn't" said Sakura with her hands on her hips glaring at the door pretending it was Gaara, while walking with Tsunade to the school's office

"TSUNADE TSUNADE pant pant" said a woman with a pig in her arms and long black hair.

" What is it now Shizune" asked Tsunade worried

"There at is AGAIN" said Shizune


	2. Chapter 2

**LoveStories:**

**I'm back and I am soooooooooo sorry I nerved noticed thanx sweep14 anywayz here it is**

_Recap_

"_Their at it again" __said Shizune_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT those son of bit—AHEM" Tsunade turned around and saw Sakura with hand out

"What do you want" asked Tsunade

"You sweared you owe me a dollar" said Sakura

"I do not have time for this I have to--" Tsunade stopped then a grin broke on her face

"**What is with her face"**

_I don't know but I have a feeling I should run_

"SAKURA MY favorite niece where are you going--" Sakura tried to run from her aunt but it was too late her aunt grabbed her and ran into the hallway of the school

_**Meanwhile**_

"So dope ready to get your ass kicked again by me no less" said a raven haired boy

"SHUT UP Teme I always win these" said the blond haired boy

The class room was a mess the desks and chairs where pushed around the class like a ring while their classmates were cheering theme on a fight around the two boys btw their names where Sasuke Uchiha who was known as the pretty boy of the school and his opponent was the schools clown Naruto Uzumaki . For some reason there started fighting over god knows what.

Naruto Stared to raise his fist

]

_**During fighting**_

So let me get this straight these to weirdo's are best FRIENDS they look like their about to kill each other said Sakura

While kneeling behind the door watching the fight between the boys

"Yes yes I know but Sakura you have to believe me right now ok so here's the plan" said Tsunade

"WHAT plan"

"JUST listen we are going to stop them fighting ok"

"So who do I stop"

"The black haired one"

"The one with the chicken ass style correct"

"Right and I'll stop the blond one ok"

"OK"

_**In The Classroom **_

"_Pst_ TenTen"

TenTen was watching the fight then she heard someone call out to her she looked up and asked "God?"

"No you dumbass look behind you" said Tsunade

"Oh you scared me so whats up"

"Nothing just making a plan here to stop these idiots from fighting you wanna help"

"Sure what do I have to do"

"Ok this---"

"What up the names Sakura Haruno" Sakura intervened

"Sup names TenTen Kunia"

"Girls can have this conversation later plz"

"Sure anyways what do need help with"

"When you hear me count to 3 open the door fast alright"

"OK"

_**In the fight **_

Naruto was about to punch and Sasuke was about to evade it with a kick when they heard a yell of 3!

Then out of now where Tsunade blocked Naruto's punch while Sakura blocked Sasuke's Kick

"_WTH" _They both thought

"_Oh its Grandma" _thought Naruto

"_Who the heck is this how she can block my kick like that" _Thought Sasuke

"Hey aunty from here his hair looks like a cockatoo's head *giggle*" said Sakura while smirking at him

"_I have a feeling that I won't like this girl at all"_ thought Sasuke

Everyone thought in the classroom "_who the heck is that"_


End file.
